Never forget you
by asyndela
Summary: When Alma leaves to look for Claire since she wonders out of the home, Claire finds a new friend and convinces the odd man to come threw the loop, discovering that he is in fact peculiar. Is the man just a peculiar saint that Claire found? Or was he a long lost peculiar that Alma mourned over? Bookverse MY OWN STORY (Please ask before using my ideas)


**I don't really know what was going threw my mind when I made this.**

 **Anyway, if you guys like it, let me know (:**

Chapter 1

The man was anything but simple.

His face was superbly pale, his cheeks were framed by orange-red curls, and his clothes, were patterned with the most absurd pattern any human had ever seen before.

He skipped down the gray town, splashing every mud-puddle in sight, he looked like a 2 year old having fun at some sort of play ground.

Everyone stared at the odd figure before them, even though the small town was highly un-populated.

He thought that nothing looked the way it used to be, everything was dark and damp. The sun didn't shine and, everyone was terrible to one another. This was a depressing town, not a beautiful village.

He barely even knew the village people were upset with him, so he began skipping again, and resumed grinning like an idiot. Thinking that every person acted like him.

He finally came to a large swamp.

He dragged his long-lanky legs in knee-deep muck. Carefully, he made his way over logs that were covered in green moss, and over large boulders with grass atopp of them. He walked over large masses of gravel. The whole area looked like a pig sty.

This was nothing like the old forest.

The man dodged nearby tree branches, one accidentally nipped his hat and sent in flying. He picked it up from the mud and frowned, "Only tea would save me from this dreadful place." He spoke in a mutter.

He paused and gazed out at the trees, there was an old house. WIndows cracked and missing, the lawn unkempt, vines climbing the broken walls, and not to mention, the whole roof looked to have been blown off.

He scurried towards the abandon house, lifting up his hat in the process.

It reminded him of something, he just couldn't put his finger on it.

He smiled gleefully as he looked at the old, ruined house. He slipped out a tea bag and lifted up a tea cup from his satchel, along with warm water.

He sipped the tea silently grinning, but that slowly faded.

A young girls with bright blonde curls was standing before him.

"Hullo!" The little girl grinned, "My name is Claire, what's yours ?"

"I am no clown Miss... But, I am a hatter, the best hatter." He smiled a gapped smile, "May I hat your head? It seems very nice!"

Claire beamed up-right at the strange man, "You know a person who would really like a hat?"

"Who?"

"My mum!"

"Who's your mother Claire?" The hatter asked with a spark of curiosity

"Well, she says she's not my real my mum, but she seems like my mum."

"Why nonsense! I'm sure she is your real mum. Could you tell me her name?"

"Her name is Miss P."

The man looked down and sat his tea on a rock, "Why do you call your mother Miss P?"

She shrugged, "I don't know, she says we have to. The one day she ran to her room and slammed the door when I called her 'mum' when I needed help." She switched the topic abruptly, "But, could you please, please, please hat her! She only wears black and I don't like it!"

"Of course! I don't like black either, such a boring color." He pulled out another tea cup, "Would you like some tea?"

Claire nodded.

The both of them talked for what seemed like hours. Mainly about hats, and who Miss P was. They both had a wondrous time.

"We should go now Mr Hatter, I don't want my mum to get scared about me leaving the loop for so long."

"A loop?" The hatter looked at Claire suspiciously.

"Why yes, A loop! But, I don't know if you can enter… But, you seem peculiar! Have you ever lived with an ymbryne?"

"An ymbryne… It sounds strangely familiar."

Claire gripped the hatters hand and began walking down a trail.

"You remind me of a dear friend of mine." The hatter said as they both skipped down a narrow path.

"Who's that?" Claire looked at the man with bright blue eyes.

"My friend Alice."

The world went black, then white, and then an odd shade of gray.

The hatter hid behind his hat, "What is this!?"

"You can enter a loop! I knew you were peculiar!" Claire jumped up and down, hugging the hatter tightly, "Please stay! I want a new friend!"

 **To be continued...**


End file.
